cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NewAustralia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} NewAustralia NewAustralia is the new revolutionised and reformed nation of Australia. Technology deals were once a major part of the NewAustralian economy but now the nation owns a nuclear arsenal. While it is a peaceful nation, it still maintains a large military presence. It has the ability to mobilise at a moments notice if necessary. The nation has access to a Stock Market and Social Security System. 98% of the population follow Christianity in some form due to the Great Temple. The Interstate System helps NewAustralia's economy substantially and the Great Monument has provided the nation with much support in their right-wing capitalist ideals. NewAustralia is home to many universities. Its biggest, the Great University, is the NewAustralian National University (NNU). NewAustralia has now implemented the Disaster Relief Agency, which has made the nation as ready as ever for any impending national disaster. The National Research Lab has assisted the Department of Health in researching new vaccines and medicines. The Space Program has allowed a decrease in the pricing of technology and a step forward in space exploration. NewAustralia currently owns a Manhattan Project which allows the nation to stockpile nuclear weapons. All citizens have access to the Internet which can be connected to via a private enterprise. The nations mighty military's headquarters is based in New Canberra at the Pentagon Geography NewAustralia is well known for its beaches. It is also well known for its "outback" terrain. List of States *New Victoria *Tamworth (Formally New South Wales) *New Queensland *New Tasmania *NewAustralian Capital State (NCS) *South NewAustralia List of Cities (Largest to Smallest) *New Sydney *New Melbourne *New Canberra *New Brisbane *New Adelaide *New Hobart *New Geelong Revolution PrimeMinisterEdward received an anonymous e-mail stating conclusive evidence that the Chief of the Defence Force was corrupt and that PrimeMinisterEdward had to act immediately. On the 24th of November Grand Army troops entered the Australian Capital Territory (ACT) from the north-east. The troops were ambushed when they arrived in the outer suburbs. Enemy Defence Force troops fired upon the Grand Army from the roof tops of many suburbian buildings. While the troops took cover PrimeMinisterEdward ordered artillery to fire on the Defence Force troops. As the Grand Army troops progressed they found many abandoned tanks which they used to defeat further resistance. As the Grand Army passed through Civic Circle and neared Parliament House, PrimeMinisterEdward realised that the Grand Army did not have enough resources to start a full assault. The Grand Army troops spent the night in abandoned buildings along Northbourne Avenue. PrimeMinisterEdward knew that the nearest Defence Force reinforcements were only two days away. During the night some troops found a large amount of scrap metal and much heavy weaponry with numerous amounts of ammunition in an abandoned warehouse. These were used to upgrade the weapons the Grand Army had and protect the tanks the possessed. These upgrades were made during the day and few attacks were made by the incumbent Defence Force. An hour before day break on the 26th of November, Grand Army troops and tanks moved forwards toward Parliament House. It took the Grand Army three hours to break the fierce resistance they faced and gain access to Parliament. It took troops just twenty minutes to secure the House of Representatives. When troops arrived at the Upper House, the Senate, they met the incumbent Chief of Defence Force. Strapped to him was a load of dynamite. He was yelling out incoherent words and threatened to blow up the Senate if he was shot. After an hour and half of reasoning by PrimeMinisterEdward a Grand Army soldier tackled the Chief and arrested him. The revolution was complete. Government There are various departments which are responsible for their respective fields. The Prime Minister has the authorisation to open or close them. Each department is lead by a minister which is part of PrimeMinisterEdward's Cabinet. There are two law making bodies within NewAustralia, Parliament and the courts. Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs is led by Anthony Garner. It is responsible for monitoring who comes in and out of the country. They are also responsible for diplomatic upkeep and arranging technology deals. Embassies Department of Education and Technology The Department of Education and Technology assesses the needs of the NewAustralian education system system as well as maintaining the education systems needs. It is also responsible for funding technology deals and the monitoring their progress. In the past, the Department of Education and Technology responded to a large amount of youth vandalism and crime by creating more youth centres and activity parks within NewAustralia which also helped improve the environment. The department is led by Chelsea Cascone Department of Economy and Business The Department of Economy and Business is responsible for monitoring the stock exchange and assisting the business laws through out NewAustralia. This department is also led by the treasurer James Lulham Department of Law and Justice The Department of Law and Justice is responsible for maintaining the justice system within NewAustralia. It is run by Naomie Scott who is also on the panel of high court judges. The department also assists the government with writing up new bills to go through the parliament. The hierarchy of the justice system is as follows from highest to lowest: (National level) *High Court (State level) *Court of Appeal *Supreme Court *County Court *Magistrates' Court and Childrens' Court There are three types of offences; summary offences, indictable offences and indictable offences heard summarily. Summary offences are minor such as disruption to the public, damage to property under $5000 and offences relating to drunkenness. Indictable offences heard summarily includes to robbery, burglary and computer offences. Indictable offences contain rape murder, blackmail and so forth. Offences such as high treason, treason and sedition are heard in the high court Department of Infrastructure The Department of Infrastructure looks after the upkeep of the nation's public infrastructure and takes care of any plans for new infrastructure. One of NewAustralia's famous stretches of road, Highway 69, was in need of renovation after being called to the government's attention through local petitioning. The Department of Infrastructure built a new highway, Highway 70 (not so funny anymore) which replaced the old highway. Department of Health The Department of Health is in control of studying new forms of medicine and monitoring the progress of the nations clinics and hospitals. Department of Sport, History and Culture The Department of Sport, History and Culture is responsible for sports delegations, awareness of national and foreign history and cultural development within the nation. Department of Defence Led by Keegan Williams and coordinated by General Christopher Fowler, the Department of Defence is responsible for organising the military and its development. All research related to the military are checked over and over again by the Department of Defence to make sure the weapons guidelines set are followed. They are also responsible for assigning contracts to privately owned businesses. Department of Environment and Land The Department of Environment and Land takes care of the purchases of land NewAustralia make and help keep NewAustralia environmentally clean NewAustralian Tax Office Hated by many of it's citizens, the NewAustralian Tax Office (NTO) is responsible for tax collection in NewAustralia. They set the tax rate which is currently at 30% flat income. It is led by James Lulham Economy The economy is one of the most vital parts of NewAustralia's existence. Bringing over $140 billion of revenue to the NewAustralian Government per year in taxes, the economy does exceedingly well for its size. The Stock Market gives investors the opportunity to sell and buy from other countries. The NewAustralian Government promotes free trade with all nations but there are some nations the government and the Aqua Team do not allow investors to trade with. The NewAustralian Stock Exchange is located in New Sydney. Alliances Ragnarok For more than a year, NewAustralia was part of the alliance Ragnarok. During the nation's time in the alliance it participated in the Bipolar War and did exceedingly well. PrimeMinisterEdward decided, in terms of national interests, to leave Ragnarok. World Task Force PrimeMinister Edward decided to join NewAustralia to the World Task Force. This move was praised, surprisingly, by many Government sceptics and ushered in a new era of peace for NewAustralia. Military Also see: NewAustralian Armed Forces The NewAustralian Military consists of 4 main parts: the Grand Army (NAGA), the Army (NAA), the Air Force (NAAF) and the NewAustralia Navy (NAV). NSIA is an agency of its own but works closely with the armed forces. The Grand Army is mainly responsible for overseas deployments while the Army is responsible for the defence of NewAustralia. Satellites are in place so as to assist in the defence of NewAustralia, namely, the KCMS system. Missile defence systems are currently under construction across the nation. The military is led by Keegan Williams, the first Minister for Defence for NewAustralia. Operations, however, are overseen by General Christopher Fowler. Since the revolution, Williams has been using the military primarily for peacekeeping operations, especially in socialist and anti-government hot spots in Victoria. On the 19th of August, 2011 the first ever nuclear test in NewAustralia was completed following the creation of the Manhattan Project. NewAustralia has now begun to stockpile nuclear weapons. In the month of November, 2011, the Navy was added to operations in the NewAustralian Armed Forces. List of Active Military Commanders * '''GEN Christopher Fowler' * LTGEN Daniel Scarlett, Grand Army * MAJGEN Michael Atkins, Grand Army * MAJGEN Susan Slatter, Grand Army * COL Nicholas Harris, Army * COL Amanda Frost, Army * GPCPT Ben Hodges, Air Force * GPCPT Lucas Hewat, Air Force * RADM Sarah Lim, Navy * RADM Jonathan Knight, Navy To view a list of military operations see: NewAustralian Military Operations NewAustralian Secret Intelligence Agency The NewAustralian Secret Intelligence Agency (NSIA) is responsible for gathering and maintaining covert intelligence about NewAustralia and its enemies. The NSIA has never disclosed how many spies it has or the methods it uses to gather its information. It is believed to be appropriate for its size and has one defined authority system with a headquarters in New Canberra and bases in New Sydney, New Melbourne, New Brisbane and New Adelaide. It is also led by Keegan Williams Elections Elections are held every three years in NewAustralia. The voting system is based on the preferential voting system. There are currently 150 seats in the lower house, the House of Representatives, and 72 seats in the Upper House. There are 12 Senate seats in each state and the Lower House seats are dispersed across NewAustralia. Each Representative has a three year run and each Senator stays in power for 6 years (unless the Prime Minister calls a double dissolution which means all seats are voted on). There is a six week period between when Parliament is dissolved and when the election is held in which most parties hold their campaigns. Voting is compulsory in NewAustralia and you must be the following to vote: *Over the age of 18 *Not incarcerated for a period of 3 years or more *A NewAustralian citizen or permanent resident Voting over the age of 70 is optional. If the voter does not have proper English skills then they can ask for their voting papers to be translated into their language. '''Government of NewAustralia' Category:NewAustralia